


“I was just reflecting, that’s all.”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Body Positivity, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25224346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: Tranq is having an off day, feeling a little insecure about being a plus-size guy. His old lady helps him get his confidence back.
Relationships: Hank "Tranq" Loza/Reader
Kudos: 12





	“I was just reflecting, that’s all.”

Tranq sat at the table and sipped his beer while he watched the two Reyes brothers lift weights. They were both in good shape, all toned muscles, and bulging veins. They made it into a competition often trying to see who could bench press more or do the most burpees. EZ won more often than not but that did not mean that Angel was any less impressive. Tranq could remember when he was like them, back in his prime. When he would do an intense workout just to get his day started. When he was younger and more agile, had more stamina. Both had decreased some as he got older, though he was still more than able to hold his own. He was able to do his job and do it well. He never let a brother down. Never backed down from a fight when there was something at stake. He was an honest and realistic man though and he could not deny that as the years passed, no matter how good he still felt, he just wasn’t in his prime anymore.

He wasn’t as toned or slim as his brothers save for Gilly. Gilly was still quicker though and while Tranq was usually a man who went about his day only worrying about the important things, he could not help but feel a little self-conscious the more he thought about it. He wasn’t about to go to the bathroom and cry about it, but it did put a damper in his mood, and he looked down at the beer bottle in his hand, all pointless empty calories. 

With a sigh, he tipped the bottle over and poured the already warm beer onto the ground, watching as the amber liquid soaked into the dirt. He stood from the table and tossed the empty bottle into the trashcan, heading back into the clubhouse. It was quiet, a few of the girls just sitting around and talking. He walked through the area, making his way to el Templo where Bishop was sitting at the head of the table.

Tranq stepped in slightly, smiling gently at his beloved President who looked up with a smile of his own.

“What’s up, hermano?”

Tranq pointed behind him with his thumb.

“I was wondering if I could head home early for the evening. Spend some time with my Old Lady.”

Bishop nodded, taking a drag of his cigarette with his smile still in place.

“Go ahead. We’ll call if we need you. Tell her I said hi.”

Tranq gave one pronounced nod, his eyes crinkling in the corners.

“I will. Thanks, Bish.”

“No problem.”

The Mayans turned away from the room and started patting his pockets to make sure he had everything before he left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

He sighed as he walked through the front door of his house, the smell of your cooking hitting his nose immediately.

“Home sweet home.”

He spoke to himself quietly and then turned to lock up the door behind him. When he spun back around, he saw you coming out of the kitchen, a broad smile on your face as soon as you laid your eyes on him.

“Hi, baby. Welcome home.”

He returned your smile, just as happy to see you as you were to see him. You both walked toward each other, opening your arms, and wrapping them around the other’s body when you finally embraced. You both took deep breathes, taking in each other’s scent, and being soothed immediately. You pulled back and looked at him with pure love and adoration, reaching up to hold your hand against his cheek.

“How was your day?”

He smiled and lied, leaning to kiss your lips.

“It was fine. How was yours?”

You had been his Old Lady for five years and his wife for one. You knew when he was lying. With a pout, you grabbed his hands and brought them up to your lips, kissing the back of them.

“Nu uh. Talk to me. Something’s bothering you.”

Tranq couldn’t help but chuckle. You were always able to clock when something was wrong, no matter how hard he tried to hide it and keep it tucked away. You were always able to see through the façade and know that something was bothering your man. You pulled him by the hand to join you at the dinner table, him sitting while you stood before him, on hand on his back ad the other ran through his hair.

“What’s going on? Is it something with the club?”

Tranq shook his head and reached up to place his hands on your hips, holding onto you.

“I was just reflecting, that’s all.”

“About what?”

“When I was younger. When I was a young buck who had nothing but energy. Now my knees hurt, and I’ve got this.”

He patted his tummy with a laugh, but you did not join in, only a pout coming to your face.

“And?”

His smile slowly fell from his face as he looked up at you.

“I’m just saying. I guess I just miss being younger and thinner.”

You nodded, understanding where he was coming from.

“That can be normal. Our bodies change. We won’t always look the same way as we did when we were at our youngest. That doesn’t make us any less beautiful or important though. A younger, thinner Hank might not have been around to love me or for me to love. A younger, thinner Hank might not have been such a good brother to his fellow Mayans. This Hank is a perfect one. He’s a good husband, a good father, a good brother, a good person. There’s much more to you than just having a six-pack. You’re my Old Man and I wouldn’t change a thing about you.”

You smiled as you looked down at him and took his chin in your hand, leaning down slightly to kiss his forehead. When you stood back up straight, he was smiling genuinely then and stood up along with you. He wrapped his arms around you and looked at you with love.

“You always do know what to say.”


End file.
